fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of Renais/Script
Opening In an age long past... evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope. The Sacred Stones These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel. But this peace would not last... *'Narrator:' The continent of Magvel. For some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy. The kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King. The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King. The kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes. The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor. The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor. These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones. They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino. In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated. It is now the year 803... In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing. Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall... It is inevitable. Prologue: The Fall of Renais (Renais Castle) *'Soldier:' Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls. *'Fado:' I understand. *'Soldier:' The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do? *'Fado:' ...What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms. (Soldier leaves) *'Eirika:' Father... *'Fado:' Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you? *'Eirika:' Yes, I have it right here. *'Fado:' Good. Seth. *'Seth:' Yes, Your Majesty? *'Fado:' Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe. *'Seth:' Understood. And what of Your Majesty? *'Fado:' Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide... How could I have failed her so? *'Eirika:' Father, you can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind, then so shall I! *'Fado:' Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety! (Seth grabs Eirika) *'Eirika:' Father! *'Seth:' Forgive me, Your Highness. :(Seth leaves with Eirika and Franz; Grado forces enter) *'Fado:' Ephraim, Eirika... You must survive. (Outside the castle, Seth, Eirika, and Franz run out.) *'Franz:' General Seth! *'Seth:' Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements. *'Franz:' U-understood! (Franz leaves) *'Seth:' Princess Eirika, we must— Quickly! Behind me! (Valter appears) *'Valter:' You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me. *'Seth:' Never! (Fight screen appears) *'Valter:' I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead. (Seth misses; Valter does 17 damage) *'Seth:' Ahhh... No! (Seth takes Eirika and rides off) *'Valter:' Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill. (Scene changes to battlefield) *'Seth:' Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so...brusquely earlier. *'Eirika:' Don't be foolish, Seth. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me... It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-- *'Seth:' Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes. *'Eirika:' ...I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days. *'Seth:' King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion. *'Eirika:' Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go. (Seth travels left on the map) *'Seth:' Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Eirika. (Eirika goes to him) *'Seth:' Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be. (After receiving a Rapier, O'Neill and his men appear) *'O'Neill:' You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going? *'Seth:' Grado's men... Stand back, Princess Eirika. *'Eirika:' It's all right, Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you. During Battle (Easy mode only; after being attacked by a Fighter.) *'Seth:' Princess Eirika! *'Eirika:' I'm fine. His axe was slow, and I was quick. Now it's my turn! (After defeating the first fighter) *'Seth:' I'll hold the rest of them here. Please, Princess—to Frelia! (After defeating the two Fighters) *'Seth:' All that's left is their leader... (On the Enemy Phase after defeating the Fighters) *'O'Neill:' What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lordling? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior! Engaging O'Neill (Easy Mode only; O'Neill injures Seth) *'Eirika:' Seth! His wounds must be worse than he let on... *'O'Neill:' Time to die! *'Eirika:' Stop! Face me, if you have the steel! After Battle *'Seth:' Princess, are you injured? *'Eirika:' What? Oh, no... I'm fine, Seth. *'Seth:' But you look so pale... *'Eirika:' I'm fine... Fine. ...This is war, isn't it? It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought—I didn't know it would be this...savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad... Why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war? *'Seth:' Princess... *'Eirika:' ...Don't worry, Seth. I won't give in to sorrow. Let's get moving. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts